


Confession

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lip still doesn't think Mickey is good enough for Ian so he approaches Mickey about it causing MIckey to let slip something he wasn't able to tell an unseen guest in the room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

Lip watches Mickey  descending the steps, for what seems to be the 5th time this week, as he sits by the kitchen table. His eyes follow Mickey as he watches him get a cup of coffee. Lips shakes his head and rolls his eyes as he walks into the kitchen. He reaches into the refrigerator,grabbing a beer out for himself. He puts it on the counter and turns around to Mickey. 

"Look man. Why are you still here?"

"Ian said I could sleep on the-"

"Yeah, yeah I know what Ian said but why are you still here? I mean. Is there a reason you’re still hanging around?" Lip covers the small ground between him and Mickey, standing directly in front of the dark haired man. Mickey scoffs and looks away. 

"I mean. Is the sex really that good?" Lip says patronizingly.

"You think I"m just here for sex?" Mickey sounds disgusted

"Aren’t you?"

Mickey shakes his head, playing with his tongue in his mouth. “You don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about, man” he says as he tries to move away from the oldest Gallagher boy. 

"Oh yeah?" Lip’s voice rises as he moves in the way of Mickey’s exit. Mickey looks up to the ceiling and then back into Lips face. 

"Get out of my way"

"Why?" Lip says getting closer. "what are you going to do? Hit me?"

"I just fucking might" Mickey stands sternly staring at Lip. Lip looks away momentarily. 

"Haven’t you messed him up enough already?"

"Excuse me?" Mickey moves his head back to stare more directly in Lip’s eyes.

"Ian," Lip says pointing towards the stairs, "deserves someone who isn’t going to fuck his life up even more than it is" Lip’s yelling in Mickey’s face now but his words stab Mickey and he looks down pain etched on his face. He looks backup at Lip not looking in his eyes. 

Lip slightly calmer now but still yelling, “Why can’t you just leave him be?

"Because I can’t!" Mickey yells out anger replacing his hurt. 

"Why not!?" Lip yells just as loud

"Because I love him!" Mickey yells back. "……i love him." he says softer, looking away.

 Lip looks up from staring at Mickey towards the stairs that just made a creak. Ian has just appeared at the foot of the stairs, a large smile stretches across his face. Lip nods, satisfied and walks out as Mickey turns around facing the other Gallagher boy. 


End file.
